


Not enough

by niyenor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Speculation, Spoilers, be understanding pls, this is my first fic here ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyenor/pseuds/niyenor
Summary: It's happening again - they are separated. This time she's in space and he's on the ground. It's so ironic it hurts and Bellamy doesn't handle it well.Set after 6x12.





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first oneshot in 12 years and also the first one ever written in English,so any feedback regarding vocabulary and grammar will be appreciated! Don't judge me too hard, I'm just trying to use my love for The 100 to improve my English :)

The spaceship launched and Bellamy lost his shit.

"No, " he breathed frantically, his face pale and frightened and legs immediately leading him to the place where the ship was landed before. "Clarke is there!"

Octavia looked at him sympathetically and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.

"Bell, you don't know..."

"No! " he snapped at her, pushing her back and trying to cross the rest of their people. "She's here, you all know that! We have to do something, they're going to kill her!"

Somebody said his name, someone else was trying to stop him from running, but he didn't care, because it was happening again: they were separated - her in space, him on the ground where he couldn't reach her - and that was _not_ how it was supposed to be. He just got her back, he just tear her out of death's hands and now she was in danger _again_ and once again he couldn't do anything. Once again he was away, helpless and desperate.

"Bellamy, stop!" someone stronger than him grabbed his arm and forced him to stop and turn around. "Just stop for a minute and think!"

It was Miller. He placed his hands on Bellamy's arms and looked him in the eyes understandingly.

"Look man, I know how you feel. I really do. But you can't help her now. If she's on the ship, there's no way for us to go there. We just have to wait."

Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, but Miller cut him off.

"You can't freak out now, man. We have others things to do. She'll be fine. She's Clarke, for fuck's sake."

_She almost died on my hands few hours ago_, he wanted to say, _she's human like all of us_. But he knew that wouldn't convince them. They all thought of her like some kind of immortal creature, someone who would always be okay, regardless of circumstances.

Miller was still watching him, so Bellamy nodded slightly, not looking at him. His eyes were following the spaceship. The other man hesitated but after a moment he let go of his arms and stepped away.

"Just don't do anything stupid," he said before turning around and walking away.

Bellamy ignored him, not looking away from the light spot on the sky. He heard the others following Miller. A thought about going with them crossed his mind but he ignored it. He didn't really care now.

He didn't know how long he was standing there - seconds? minutes? ages? - when he felt that someone stood next to him. He saw long brown hair with the corner of his eye and recognized Echo.

"Bellamy."

She sounded odd, but he didn't want to think about it now.

"Yeah?" he mumbled absent-mindedly, not looking away from the spaceship flying across the dark sky.

"Raven is on that ship too."

He finally managed to tear his gaze away from the ship to shoot her a questioning glance. She looked... tired. Tired and concerned. He wasn't surprised - they were all tired, last few days weren't exactly peaceful. But she was also looking at him in a strange way, like she knew something that he didn't.

He tried to focus on what she said. Did he know Raven was on that ship too? Yes, of course he suspected that - she was the only pilot, so there was no way the Primes would leave her on the ground. Hell, Murphy and Emori were probably there too.

"But you knew that already."

He knew that, but he didn't think about it when he saw the ship.

_You only care about Clarke._

Suddenly he realized what she was implying. He opened his mouth to explain to her that she was wrong, that he cared about the others too, but she didn't let him.

"Don't." she said firmly. "I know what I saw. I should have realized that the moment we landed on Earth and you basically flew away with Madi to save her life. Honestly, I am a little mad at myself that I didn't figure it out sooner." She laughed quietly and a bit bitterly. "I guess I just wanted to feel safe a little longer. It doesn't matter now anyway."

He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to let her know that he didn't want that, that he really meant when he said nothing would change on the ground, that he loved her and cared about her, that he would never hurt her intentionally. But the words were stuck in his throat and she was looking at him like she knew exactly what was happening in his head.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say and he immediately felt like the biggest asshole in the whole world. Was that really all he was able to tell her?

"I know," she said, which just made him feel worse. "It's not like we can choose who we love." Suddenly she reached out to him and squeezed his arm gently. "Don't worry. I hate to say that, but she's probably the strongest person we know. And Raven is like the smartest person in the universe. They will figure something out so they can come back to us. And then you will finally be able to talk to each other."

There was a sudden rumble behind them and they both turned their heads toward the noise. Echo frowned slightly.

"I'll better go check on that," she shot him an apologetic smile and turned around. Her hand just started to release his arm when he suddenly grabbed her, forcing her to turn around to him.

"Echo," he said, voice full of guilt and pain.

She shot him questioning look, already distant and cautious.

"We will always be family, right?"

Her eyes soften noticeably. She covered his hand with her own.

"Of course we will," she said earnestly. And then she was gone.

And Bellamy was just standing there, watching her go and thinking he had never loved her more.

If only that was enough.


End file.
